


Succupunch

by griffin_black



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Somnophilia, Succubus, but barely, like two seconds of f/m then all Sam/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffin_black/pseuds/griffin_black
Summary: Sam is sent around the bend after Dean is attacked by a succubus.





	Succupunch

The girl was young. Seventeen young. She was blonde and tight, looked a little like Jo. Dean was pulling her hips down over and over and thrusting shallowly into her from his position at the edge of her bed. She was completely naked except for the pale pink cotton bra still hanging from one arm. Dean was shirtless and sweating, the girl’s fingers digging into his shoulders, but his jeans were still on - mostly. 

Dean was supposed to be questioning her about the disappearance of a classmate. He had turned up at her door claiming to be from social services (the boy who had disappeared was in foster care). Dean had found the girl home alone and had been invited inside. The girl wandered upstairs as he talked, throwing answers over her shoulder until they were inside her bedroom. Dean wasn’t sure who moved first, couldn’t remember how she’d answered his questions, and did not at all care. 

His cock was impossibly hard, it had been a few states, a few jobs, since he’d gotten any--- and this chick was fucking hot. Dean wanted to roll over and really give it to her, but the girl stopped his attempt with her knee. 

“Want it like this.” She breathed.

“What ever you say sweetheart.” Dean snorted then, a bubble of hysteria popping in his chest, at the thought of what Sam would say if he knew. 

Dean closed his eyes and leant forward, catching a nipple with his lips and sucked. “M’gonna come.” He mumbled. 

Whap! The door banged open. “Dean no!”

“What the--” Dean craned around, astonished to see his baby brother. 

The girl hands were suddenly off his shoulders and around his neck, squeezing. Dean knew he should stop, knew it, wanted it, but couldn’t. He made an indistinct keening noise and tried desperately to control his breath. He was no longer pulling the girl down onto him, his arms useless at his sides, but she continued to fuck him through her own volition. 

“Sammy.” Dean choked out.

Sam was reading out some ancient incantation, his voice nothing but a blur of nonsensical words to Dean’s ears. The girl started hurling abuse at Sam in the same language. 

“Sa-am.” Pink splotches were forming across the bridge of Dean’s nose and high on his cheekbones. The girl’s grip on his neck was almost anesthetizing. She was holding him in place, not trying to kill, not yet anyway. She wanted him to come and his slutty cock was attempting to do just that. 

He could feel the burn through his lower stomach and groin, his balls drawing up tight, he was so ready to shoot. The girl shrieked and was hurled by an invisible force against the far wall. Still shrieking she burst into flames and burnt into nothing in a matter of seconds. 

Dean fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Sam shouted his brother’s name and started forward but stopped short as Dean groaned loudly and came, the fluid hitting his belly and jeans and sliding down his hard cock. Dean’s chest was heaving as he gasped and struggled to breathe evenly. 

“What the fuck just happened?” His yell muffled by his hands. 

“It was a succubus.” Sam was still sort of behind Dean, standing there, looking at the come splashed across his brother, his thick cock sticky and still mostly hard. Sam made a strained face and pushed the heel of his hand against the front of his jeans, turning away just as Dean sat up. 

“Hell.” Dean ripped off a pillowcase and mopped himself up. “Find my shirt and jacket will’ya.”

Sam squeezed his eyes shut a moment to collect himself before stooping to gather the clothing.

“I need a beer, or ten.” Dean stood and zipped up. 

Belligerently he knocked into Sam’s shoulder and grabbed his t-shirt. “I thought succubi come to people in dreams first.” He grumbled, distractedly trying to find the right way round with his shirt. 

Slinging Dean’s jacket on the bed, Sam remained silent and snatched the shirt back. Dean took a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and let Sam tug it over his head. Sam’s fingers brushed Dean’s ribs as he unnecessarily helped him smooth it down. Dean slowed and looked up, his eyes meeting Sam’s. 

Sam’s gaze cut away quickly and he moved to brush past his big brother, but Dean tugged him back by the wrist. A flicker of something passed across Sam’s face as Dean tilted up to kiss him. 

“Thanks Sammy. I shoulda known better.” Dean let his hand drag down Sam’s chest before turning to grab his jacket and walk out the door. 

The hot burst of emotion that had grabbed his gut when Dean kissed him, released Sam, leaving him shaky and sick feeling. He passed a hand through his hair and cleared his throat before following his brother out. 

They decided to put some distance between themselves and the town before hitting a bar. The drive was almost silent until Dean flipped on the radio and found Warrant’s “Cherry Pie.” Sam glared out the passenger window while Dean drummed on the steering wheel and sang under his breath. 

“Why don’t we pull over here, there’s a bar and a motel. Can’t beat that.” Dean swung the car into the lot without waiting for an answer. 

Parking and stepping out onto the dusty gravel, Dean headed immediately for the bar. 

“I’m going to get us a room.”

“C’mon Sammy, one drink first.”

“Ah, no. I just want a shower and some sleep.”

“Suit yourself.” Dean started to turn away, but paused. “Hey, about earlier. That probably wasn’t too classy of me. Any of that.”

“Dean I---”

“Sorry.” His eyes flicked across Sam and then he was crisply turning away and walking inside the bar. 

Sam sighed. 

The man at the motel’s reception was a greasy sort, stringy wisps of longish hair and impressive bags under his eyes. 

“I need a room with two doubles please.”

“No can do.”

“Pardon?”

“We only got five rooms. The rest had the walls knocked down to make up the bar.”

“So what do you have?”

“Got one with a queen and one with a king and a kitchenette.” 

The latter cost more than Sam had and payment was due upfront. Screw trying to hustle anyone at the bar out of some cash... 

“I’ll take the queen I guess. My brother’s coming, is there a second key I can leave for him here?”

As soon as Sam entered the room he knew Dean would be pissed. The bed was way not big enough. A flutter passed through Sam’s belly. Fuck it. 

If Dean was honest with himself, he had had one too many. The rather homely lady at the other end of the bar, who had been eyeing him since he walked in, was starting to look good. He stopped himself from leering at her just in time and realized he had to go. When he finally stumbled into the room, he was pissed. Sam, totally passed out, alone took up more than half the bed. If he weren’t so damn huge, Dean mentally grumbled. Rolling his eyes he kicked off his boots, tossed his jacket, and unceremoniously collapsed next to his brother. He shoved and prodded until Sam shifted, never waking. 

Dean cast a bleary eye over his baby brother who was turned toward him. His hair was wet from the shower and his expression was relaxed for once. Dean smiled briefly and tucked a stray strand behind Sam’s ear before falling asleep himself. 

Sometime during the night, Sam awoke, thirsty and too hot. Unsticking himself from Dean, he peeled off his t-shirt and shuffled to the AC unit, cranking it. He filled a paper cup at the sink and gulping down the water, surveyed the bed. Dean was on his back, the fingers of his left hand shoved into the waistband of his jeans. Perspiration had formed around his temples and neck. Sam discarded his cup and knelt on the edge of the bed. He let his long fingers brush across Dean’s own where they disappeared beneath denim and down until he was fully palming his brother. Sam bit his lip and used his other hand to press down on the growing erection filling his boxer briefs. 

He vividly remembered the last time he’d really touched his brother. It was before Stanford, he was not quite nineteen. They’d split up from Dad for a couple weeks, to work a job. They’d messed around before, but this night, the last on the job, was different. Dean had done things to Sam--things he’d never done before. 

He had Sam pressed against the motel room door as soon as they stumbled in, thigh between his legs, fingers tugging the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing him. This was not exactly new, the urgency, the warmth of tongue, or the way Dean encouraged Sam to rut against his thigh. But then he started talking.

“Want to fuck you.” Dean tugged open Sam’s jeans and sunk his hands inside, pulling on and digging into flesh. 

Biting his brother’s lips then down his neck, Dean grunted, “Get on the bed.” 

Sam, a bit dazed, let Dean shove him onto it. There was no ceremony and hardly any lubrication. Dean got Sam on all fours, pulled both their jeans to their knees, spit in his hand, and went to town. Dean fucked him, hard. One hand on Sam’s hip, the other rucking up his shirt and pressing into his back. 

“What the hell Dean?” Sam muttered, his cheek smushed into the coverlet, intensely full, love swelling in his chest, co-mingling with pain and confusion. 

Dean never answered. After he came inside Sam, he relaxed a little and carefully turned him into his back. Sam remembers Dean’s wet, red cock, the way he looked down at Sam’s own erection with a look so full of desire, Sam thought they might both combust. Usually it was necking and hand jobs, if anything. But Dean had just fucked him and now he was kneeling on the floor, tugging Sam’s legs a little more off the bed. Dean sucked on Sam’s cock like a pro, lapping at the head, and tucking his hands under Sam, against the upper swell of his ass and pressing him in closer. Sam took the hint and bucked into his brother’s mouth, Dean’s plush lips were flushed and wet around his cock. 

Sam put his hand down his shorts at the memory and squeezed himself. His chest fluttered as he recalled the way he hadn’t thought to warn Dean before he came and the way Dean, despite all his apparent skill, had pulled away cursing and spitting, getting come splashed all over his lips. 

Sam stroked himself and pushed more persistently against Dean’s jeans. 

“Sammy.” Dean moaned, startling him. But he was still asleep. 

Sam thought back to this afternoon, the stupid succubus fucking and choking Dean to within an inch of his life. He felt rage tempered by lust. Dean had flushed so prettily, his freckles somehow standing out, as he fought for breath. Sam crawled over Dean, back to his side of the bed. Lying down now, he pressed full bodied against Dean, thinking how bizarre it was to be bigger than his big brother. Sam popped open Dean’s jeans. Dean blearily opened his eyes and yawned. 

“What are you doing?”

Sam’s answer was to shove his own shorts down and take them both in hand. Dean groaned and flung an arm over his eyes. 

“I thought you didn’t want to.”

Sam rolled on top of him and started thrusting against Dean’s cock, smearing precome all over their bellies and Dean’s t-shirt. Dean kept his eyes hidden. 

“Fucking look at me.” Sam reached with one hand and wrenched Dean’s arm down. “I can’t believe you fucked that bitch today.”

Dean huffed out a laugh and gripped Sam’s hips, eager for more contact. “She was hot and a succubus. I was helpless.”

Sam slowed and nudged his cheek against Dean’s neck. “Have you ever fucked a guy, besides me?”

Sam stop completely and Dean turned his head, their noses bumping. “No.” He said quietly. 

“Why did you---why did you want me like that that night?” 

Dean shifted a little till Sam was mostly lying next to him instead of on top. “I don’t know. Let’s not do this girly shit right now.”

“Tell me.” Sam frowned, his forehead wrinkled. Dean turned into him more and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I guess I knew you were leaving. I just...I just had to.”

“And when I came back?”

“You mean, when I brought you back.”

Sam canted his hips towards his brother’s again, feeling the slick hard heat of him with a shudder. Dean choked a little and smoothed his hand down Sam’s side. 

“I guess we’re doing it now.”

“I hated seeing you with that succubus.”

“I know.” 

“You’d sucked cock before hadn’t you?” Sam said roughly. 

“Why the hell are we talking about this?”

Sam jerked away and sat up, tucking himself back in. 

“Sam, seriously, what the hell?” Dean sat up against the headboard, zipped his jeans and yanked off his t-shirt, mopping his face. It was really hot in the small room.

“Hadn’t you?” Sam’s voice was rough, his back to Dean. 

Dean grimaced and sighed. “Yeah.”

“With who? When?”

Giving his brother’s back a hard look, Dean answered, “A guy was hitting on me one night when I was out and I decided to go with it. Okay?”

“I knew there were girls obviously, but I thought it was just me. I thought I was the only guy.”

“Besides that one dude, you were! Why are we talking about this? I know today was kinda crazy, but I didn’t think you freaking wanted to----this, anymore Sammy.”

Sam faced his brother. “I didn’t either.” 

His eyes were shinier than usual, Dean could tell, even in the dark. Murmuring Sammy’s name, Dean slid forward and tugged his arm. Sam ended up on his back with Dean leaning over him. Dean leaned down for a kiss. When he’d done it earlier, after the succubus had burned up, it was the first time since just before Sam left for college. It didn’t make his heart want to burst on the spot like it used to when they were kids, but it did leave him with a soul deep ache that made him want to drink it all away. He thought he’d accomplished that quite well until he’d awoken to Sam feeling him up. Dean had very specifically not gone there with Sam when they went back on the road together. Because of Jess. Because they were brothers. Because he couldn’t stand the rejection if Sam didn’t want it. Because what if he left again?

Their lips slipped together as Sam opened his mouth, the better to lick into Dean. Turning into him, Sam brushed his fingers against his hip before pulling it down so that Dean tumbled into him. 

“There had to be others.”

“What?”

“You were too good at it.”

Dean laughed. “How would you even know? Any mouth on your dick would have felt good right then, your first time.” Dean nosed against Sam’s neck, kissing and sucking there. 

“You coulda died this morning asshole.”

Dean sighed. “But you saved me.”

They fell asleep like that, stuck together, Dean’s face smooshed against Sam’s shoulder, their arms around each other, the AC blasting loudly but doing little else. 

The next day they hit the road again, this time putting some serious distance between them and the last town.

**Author's Note:**

> My pattern is to write furiously until my inspiration dries up or I get too in my head and then forget the story I was working on ever existed. Years later I randomly look through my files and start reading old scraps that suddenly feel full of life and promise. During my most recent rummage, I found a number of gems that just trailed off after a few pages. I might be able to whack together some endings but, in several cases, I'm not in the same headspace or even the same fandom anymore. Maybe one day... On the other hand, this succubus story written in 2012 was actually complete! It just needed a little polish. Who knows why I never posted it before. I probably hated it at the time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed re-discovering it.


End file.
